


Epilogue

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Raise a glass to freedom [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt:Famiy/Games, Sequel, SimarkusWeek2020, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now~A short time has passed since the horrifying events caused by Philip Seymour had terrorized Markus’s life and so many others. Markus takes a moment to reminisce about everything he’s lost, and everything he’s gained in return, all while sharing a moment with his newfound family.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Raise a glass to freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings! 
> 
> I know it's been quite a while since you've seen something from me! I have a long story for that, that I'm not going to get into here! xD Look upon thy twitter if you want that story! For those of you who may not know it's Simarkusweek and I'm taking part in it! And this is one of the prompts I immediately had an idea for!
> 
> This is a long-overdue mini-sequel to my most popular fic, The Creator! I've wanted to do something for it just to show that everything worked out in the end, but I never could get the right tone until now! Thank you Simarkus week!
> 
> If you've never read The Creator then there are spoilers in this for that plot. I highly suggest you read it first if you're averse to those kinds of things, as I mention stuff that is explained solely in that fic. Otherwise, you can just read this for the cuteness!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!<3

January,3rd, 2041

Family was the one thing that Markus had come to cherish since losing Carl. He had found it again in Simon, North, Josh, and Connor. Then nearly lost it all to the whims of a mad man. Markus thought he had seen the worst in humanity, but Philip Seymour had been unlike anything he had ever faced. He could handle a barrage of bullets given by an army of soldiers, he could handle the skepticism of humans who still to this day questioned if androids felt anything, yet Philip Seymour had shaken and haunted him to his very core.

At night, he would suffer nightmares about the man, wake in a start, his heart pounding at the thought of the terrifying human still being alive. He knew it was impossible. The coroner had gathered his body from the pavement he unloaded himself on, and Markus knew that there was no way he could have survived the impact. Especially considering he had blown his brains out a moment before. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop the nightmares. Nor the paranoia that perhaps, someway, the viciously intelligent and incredibly ruthless man was somehow still out there.

Yet, Markus couldn’t fully say that the entire event he had been subjected to was a complete act of terror on his emotions. He had lost a lot but had gained much in return. Friends. The Jerries and Ralph, who had somehow made their way into his life and stayed. They were an enlightening bunch who Markus couldn’t imagine a life without now.

Then there were those he truly considered his family. His brother Leo, who he wasn’t even aware he wanted to have as family considering their history together. 

Fortune, the hyper-intelligent AI that had saved his ass on more than one occasion, and was thankfully still here even though a previous version of himself had sacrificed his life for him and the good of the world.

There was Kamski—who was Elijah to him now—and Connor who tended to go hand in hand together. Sometimes literally since they were preparing to share a last name in the upcoming months. 

Elijah Kamski and Connor were the very reason many of them were still alive. Connor had saved their lives during the revolution the night of the final protest, and during the events of Philip Seymour. They were connected from a long complicated past, and through that past, Markus and Connor shared a familial bond that even Leo couldn’t replicate with him. They were truly brothers in arms.

Then there was Elijah. 

Markus never would have thought he would consider an eclectic man such as Elijah Kamski family, even so, he did. Elijah was at the core of the many reasons things happened the way they did. The creation of Cyberlife, the creation of androids, the reason Philip Seymour was able to rise to power as he had, and in Markus’ creation, the very reason deviancy and the revolution happened. However, Markus didn’t blame him for any of these things. There was no way that he could have known what was going to happen. Not even with his superior intelligence. And it was that intelligence that saved them all on various occasions. Markus could only be thankful that he was on their side.

Then there were the lights of his life. His husband and his son. Simon and Ethan. Markus couldn’t even fathom how many times he would have given up if it wasn’t for Simon. He was his pillar of strength and his light at the end of the tunnel. His comfort and hope. Markus couldn’t imagine his life without him. And Ethan, the little boy that came into their life like an angel. His whole heart and more. They had all been through so much together and apart, and yet, somehow, they had found their way into each other's broken lives and made each other whole again.

Markus even had acquaintances now, as this was the only thing he could claim Detective Reed and Captain Allen to be. They didn’t talk on an everyday fashion, but Captain Allen often checked up on his son and his well being. A person tended to grow attached to a child they saved rather dramatically from a life of enslavement.

Markus had been through so much that brought him to this moment of sitting around watching his son play a heated game of monopoly with Elijah, Connor, and Fortune, but he had also gained so much in the process.

Markus smiled as Simon plopped down on the couch and leaned into him. Markus wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

“I think it’s getting a little intense,” Simon mused, his face full of fondness at their son’s furrowed brow and pierced lips of concentration.

Markus chuckled. “You have two geniuses, an android, and an AI playing a strategy game, I think it’s bound to get a little competitive.”

“I’m not actually trying to win,” Connor chimed in.

“Then you would help _me_ win this by trading me Boardwalk,” Elijah grumbled.

“We said at the beginning we wouldn’t help each other.” Connor reasoned.

“That was before this little brat sent me to jail and stole my monopoly,” Elijah said.

“I didn’t see your name on it,” Ethan said with nothing less but teasingly mocking tones.

“Strategically I can calculate over a thousand ways to end this match within the next fifteen moves,” Fortune said.

“And that’s why we said if you’re going to play with us you’re not allowed to calculate anything,” Ethan said.

“As though you’re not doing that already, I’m fairly certain that you’re maneuvering the dice somehow in your favor.” Elijah accused, pointing a suspicious finger at Ethan and narrowing his eyes.

“No, you just know you’re going to lose so you’re trying to turn everyone against me. Nice strategy but it won’t work! I’m winning this!”Ethan exclaimed with a surge of confidence that made Markus proud.

He could remember the precise moment he had met Ethan. He was a scared, dirty little boy, without an ounce of knowledge about how the world worked as far as humans went. A teenager with a child’s mind, and although he still maintained a lot of that innocence—Even if he regressed in some moments.—he had come a long way from the mentally scarred child that Markus had known. Time and the right influences made all the difference in his life. He would soon be turning seventeen, and Markus felt like he had him his whole life. He fully understood parents who said they wished their kids would stop growing up so fast.

Markus’s mind couldn’t help but go back to the original Jericho. What was once a hiding space of fragile hope for androids was now it’s own thriving mini-government of freedom. It had taken a lot of work to get laws in place that benefited androids, and that wasn’t to say that things were perfect at first. There was a stark adjustment period as humans and androids attempted to live together in harmony. Humans weren’t perfect, and unsurprisingly neither were androids. There were prejudices on both sides, and both sides committed horrific acts against one another. Thankfully, after a while, things began to balance out, but there was still a lot of work to be done.

Markus often wondered what North and Josh would have thought of the world today if they had been able to live and see it. It was a painful moment for him and Simon when it came to letting them go.

Theoretically, Elijah could have fixed them both with the right parts, but after seeing so many humans laying dead in the streets from the attack Seymour commenced...it didn’t seem right. Markus was thankfully only in a low power saving mode from his wounds and only needed a dose of blue blood to get him working again. Fortune technically wasn’t dead as Elijah had saved a back up of his programming before uploading him into a newer model he built to withstand him. But all the other androids that had officially stopped working...they couldn’t bring them back without feeling guilt.

North and Josh’s official death had _hurt_.

All Josh wanted was to not live in fear and teach. That was what he loved doing, and it was _all_ he wanted to do. Markus would have loved to have seen him in his element and could have used his guidance many times when it came to laws and history.

North’s death had hurt Markus on a deeply personal level. While he never felt romantically for her, he did truly care about her. She was so fragile and broken inside. Angry at everyone and everything. She never got to see that all humans weren’t evil. She never got to see that androids and humans could live together. She never got a chance to experience love like it truly was, not the fucked up version of it that was shown to her. She never got to see androids truly free. She had just begun healing when her life was ripped away from her. It wasn’t fair.

Markus was taken from these thoughts by Simon sliding his hand into his and interfacing.

“ _What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours? You’re starting to look like a kicked puppy._ ” Simon asked.

A smile worked it’s way to the corner of Markus’ lips. Simon often did comment that Markus wore his emotions all over his face. “ _Nothing, I’m just...reminiscing. The anniversary of the attack is coming up soon. I guess I’m thinking about how far we’ve come._ ”

“ _Oh. Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it too. It’s hard to believe how long it’s been, seems like it was just yesterday. It almost feels like a dream sometimes.”_ Simon said.

“ _More like a nightmare._ ”

Simon said nothing, but Markus could feel him thinking. “ _I’m not gonna lie, it was a nightmare. For many, many years life was a nightmare for a lot of us, but in the end, a nightmare is still just a dream. And we woke up from it, doesn’t change what happened in it...but we’re still here._ ”

Markus huffed a laugh. “ _You should have been a philosopher._ ”

Simon nudged him. “ _Shut up, I’m trying to make you feel better._ ”

“ _You being here is enough_ ,” Markus said.

They were both shaken out of their thoughts by Ethan throwing up his hands in triumph and crying out in glee.

“Yes! I win!”

Fortune smiled at him. “Congratulations Ethan, that was very well played strategy.”

Markus snorted as Elijah tossed his fake credit card on the board and fell over in defeat. “He only won because Connor betrayed me. His own fiance!”

Connor looked at him in soft resignation. “Elijah, he bankrupted me fair and square. And you came in second place as you had the most money next to him.”

“I would have _won_ if you gave me Boardwalk!”

Connor tried holding back a smile and failed. “Elijah--”

“Nope! I’m not talking to you for ten seconds.”

Ethan fell over in a fit of giggles. “And I thought I was a sore loser!” He then popped up, his eyes shining with hope. “You want to play with us dad?”

Markus shook his head firmly trying to keep the smile off his face. “Nope, I’m good. I do not feel like being embarrassed by my son.”

Elijah popped up next. “Exactly! Do you guys not see what’s wrong with this picture. You are all highly intelligent machines and you’re being beaten by a sixteen-year-old!”

“Well Elijah, Ethan may end up being the genius to his generation like you were to yours,” Connor said.

Elijah side-glared at him. “Don’t try to flatter me!”

“No, Elijah Connor’s right! You’re so amazing! You made my dads and Connor and the Jerries and Ralph and inspired Fortune. I want to be just like you when I grow up!”

The room grew silent as Elijah looked at him with obvious shock. Elijah not being the best with emotions cleared his throat and then ruffled Ethan’s messy mop of hair.

“I don’t want you to be like me, Ethan. I want you to be better than me...and I truly think you will be.”

Markus without an inkling on doubt knew that Ethan would be better than all of them. And for once, he was grateful for androids long lifespan, because—although he knew that it would bring a lot of heartbreak in the future for many of them—he would be able to see the kind of man his son would grow into. Markus could only hope that he and Simon would shape him into something incredible. Because he was already damn well on his way.

Markus couldn’t be more proud.

His family was diversely strange now, but he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Ethan so much! He's my little baby! TTATT
> 
> And there we are! A mini-sequel! I've been playing around with the idea of one more from Connor and Elijah's POV considering that half of the story was Connor's, we'll see if I can get anything to stick! xD'
> 
> Thank you so much if you read this guy! It truly means a lot to me! And thank you, everyone, who's left me messages asking if I'm alright during my absence! I went through a lot last year, but I'm...sorta back. So...yeah, thank you!<3
> 
> Once again thank you all for reading, and as always, Have a wonderful day or night my friends! <3333333


End file.
